


Feels

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Max needs to deal with his feelings and thoughts.





	Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.

You're feeling a bit lost while going back to your motorhome. You remember the nasty glares, the comments, the looks. You remember how HE looked to you. You get to your motorhome without knowing what to do, how to feel. You're just so tired of this all. It's when you see the bottle, the meds they give to "help" you, that you know is just another way of trying to control you. You look and think if wouldn't be better to take it and make it all stop. You get it with you to bed, thinking maybe that would be the better end to the star that wasn't.


End file.
